broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Circuit Board
Description Lightning Strike is a unicorn pony that has the ability to manipulate and absorb any & all kinds of electricity (Static and Current, Direct Current and Alternating Current, etc.) to convert it into raw magical energy. Since he has this ability, and an interest for electricity, he devotes most, if not all, of his time studying electricity. Not only does he study it, he also does it for a living, practicing as an electrician. He also studies computer electronics, mainly because it relates to electricity itself. He currently lives with Twilight Sparkle, who he is friends with, after he burned his house down because of an overloaded transformer that he was experimenting with, which he forgot to turn off the generator that was powering the transformer when he left to go buy more mineral oil to cool down the transformer. Special Talent Lightning Strike first learned of his special ability while he was a little colt. He was playing outside, nearby his families' house, when a bad thunderstorm came through and started to shoot bolts of lightning at the ground. He was frightened by how close the bolts of lighting struck, but was also curious how the lightning struck the ground. A few moments later, his parents were yelling at him to come back inside the house that they lived in. Lightning Strike did what his parents told him to do, and made a beeline for the house, but while he was making his way to the house, Lightning Strike was struck by a bolt of lightning. Strangely, he absorbed the bolt through his horn, then subsequently converted all of the electricity into raw magical energy. During this process, his body started to levitate into the air, then his body was covered in glowing marks, which resemble the circuitry on an electronic circuit board, finally, his eyes were glowing a very bright shade of blue. Since he was so young, and the fact that this was his first time doing something like this, he inadvertently started to manipulate most of the objects that were in the area, levitating his toys, turning a small pond of water into grape juice, and even turning his parents into foals. This event lasted for thirty seconds, until Lightning Strike exausted all of the raw energy that the lightning bolt was converted into, thats when the process of converting the lightning bolt happened in reverse. Fortunately, all of the effects that Lightning Strike created were temporary, where everything that he did was reversed as soon as his magical aura left the objects, meaning that the toys stopped levitating, the puddle of grape juice turned back into water, and his parents quickly aged back to their normal ages. A few seconds after the event, Lightning Strike's parents rushed to him to make sure that he wasn't injured, during that, a crowd of ponies started to converge on their position. Lightning Strike's parents checked him and found that he was unscathed, and noticed that he earned his cutie mark. The crowd that surrounded Lightning Strike and his parents were shocked at what happened, and because of the fact that he absorbed a bolt of lightning and survived unscathed. Once Lightning Strike looked at his new cutie mark, he started to cheer and celebrate his new cutie mark, when a group of colts and fillies, who were his classmates, created a group around him, and then started to admire his new cutie mark. Lightning Strike's special talent is the ability to absorb all kinds and forms of electricity and convert it into raw magical energy. The event when Lightning Strike absorbed and converted the lightning bolt into magical energy only happenes when Lightning Strike absorbs a large enough volume of electricity that matches the amount of energy inside a bolt of lightning, or when he is directly struck by a bolt of lightning. Currently, he is able to control the raw magical energy so that it won't affect anything or anypony around him, unless he uses that energy to do that. Lightning Strike is also immune to the affects of electricity on his body, even if it is enough that it will kill anyother pony. He instead just absorbs the electricity. Lightning Strike has the ability to convert magical energy into electricity, usually he does this because he likes to see the electricity arc off of his horn. More Coming Soon!